


The Art Of Seduction

by MisterStalker



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/pseuds/MisterStalker
Summary: Jaskier has always had his pick of bed partners and barely had to try. He was handsome, charming, and when the mating season came around his omega secondary sex made him outright irresistible.But Geralt hardly cares and in order to seduce the witcher Jaskier must try harder than he ever has before to get a partner in his bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Traditional ABO-verse:
> 
> The mating season begins in early Autumn as omegas enter a primed period. Primed Omegas are receptive to the unique scent of Alpha or Beta partners, and once they've been scented they are powerless to resist. The scent of a primed Omega sends Alphas into a aggressive, sexual frenzy.

Jaskier was running; as though his life depended on it. He didn't dare look over his shoulder to count the number of alphas chasing him. He saw more than one or two heads turning as he passed by, and by the time he started to run he heard multiple pairs of feet already hitting the beaten path behind him.

He was prone to dramatics, but realistically, his life was very well in danger. Especially after putting multiple aggressive alphas into a frenzy by making them chase him down.

The young troubadour considered dropping the lute hanging from his back. Without the hard wood beating his spine with every step he could run faster. But he did not have enough lead time to risk slowing at all to pull it over his head. The fastest of his pursuants was already nearly close enough to grab the musical instrument and yank him backwards.

Far along on the path there was a traveler on horseback regarding the wave of people flooding down the path with caution. It was the last thing Jaskier needed; to possibly add a man on horseback to the chase.

He pivoted sharply, turning an impossible angle without warning and miraculously slipping through groping fingers that only managed to brush over him. He darted into the trees and bushes as those behind him crashed into each other.

The sharp change in direction afforded him a few metres of distance and he hoped it would be enough to lose his pursuants in the brush.

Jaskier knew he wouldn't escape them in a fair foot race. He couldn't best most men in anything but wit, but especially during mating season when alpha men were pumped full of testosterone and adrenaline.

He felt himself running like a frightened hare; singularly focused on his next step until suddenly a man was standing in his way.

Jaskier scrambled to change direction again but could not. His feet slid out from under him and he slid on his arse to the stranger's feet.

The stranger in the woods was tall and ominous. Heavy black leather armour wrapped around a muscular frame. His hair was brilliantly white and too clean for him to be a woodland hermit or beggar. Jaskier didn't read the man's expression, stopping his observation at the brutal, deep scar on his cheek, under intense golden eyes.

Jaskier's ears were ringing and he was deaf to the world around him. It took him a while to realize his own drawn out scream was filling his ears and drowning out every other sound.

In all of his years he had never seen an alpha with such a ferocious demeanor. He couldn't bring himself to move, pinned in place by the unyielding eyes.

Jaskier's lungs clutched the breathless end of his cry and the sounds of the forest returned. Cricket, birds, and the stomping feet of sex hungry alphas hunting him down by scent and sound.

The stranger looked up as Jaskier twisted to see who approached. In total, there were eight of them. All men, rabid, sweaty, and just dirty enough to be labourers and outdoorsmen from the local village.

The one in the lead lunged forward to descend on Jaskier when the white haired man caught him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him backwards. It momentarily sobered him up, as well as the others.

"He's mine!" The alpha from the road growled. 

Another yelled over him, "He's ours!"

"What do you want from him?"

"To breed!" They all agreed and Jaskier's stomach flipped.

"Do you want that?" The stranger asked. Jaskier looked up to see intense cat-like eyes resting on him.

"Merciful Gods, no!" Jaskier answered in a rush. He was surprised to even be asked but he didn't take time to dwell on that.

The white-haired stranger looked to the group again and commanded, "Turn back to the road." If he had been there at the beginning to step in their way and tell them to leave, he might have succeeded in scaring them off. But Jaskier had lead them on a chase. They followed in his footsteps, breathing the heady scent of a primed omega just out of their reach until they were basically animals.

"A witcher." One of the men sneered, ignoring the command. He was sizing up the stranger like a rival and considering his odds.

"Yeah, a witcher." Another added, his tone full of judgement and suspicion. "A bloody mutant. Even if you breed that omega in his prime, he won't bond with you or like you at all. " The man behind him spat on the ground and sneered.

One sniffed at the air, breathing deeply to try to catch a scent, likely struggling to identify the witcher's scent among the storm of alphas around him and the primed omega at his feet.

Omegas had the weakest sense of smell, meaning Jaskier only picked up a person's unique scent when they were close enough to fuck. He was left to imagine what alphas and betas must experience, capable of smelling the lustful scent of their peers as well as every primed omega all mixed together in a maddening concoction.

Jaskier looked up at the witcher, wondering what scent the others would pick up. He expected it would be an overpowering and domineering scent. In the back of his mind he expected he would be breathing him in soon.

The alphas were regarding the witcher with surprise and intrigue. They were studying him again, head to toe, sizing him up as their fingers twitched to take action.

One of the men took a step forward and the witcher pulled a sword from his back and snarled, "Try it, and this season will be your last."

The man lunged and the witcher cut him with the razor edge of his iron sword. The man gurgled as his expression changed to surprise. He was almost cut in two, across the chest, and was dead before he hit the ground.

The other men erupted into shouts of fear and disgust, Jaskier included. The witcher was now standing over him, having moved one foot forward for his sword attack.

"You'll hang for this!" One cried out. His threat was followed by retching in disgust. The entire group was forced to retreat from the smell of pheromones mixing with cooling blood and bile.

The witcher sneered, "When you let the alderman know, tell him I killed a monster." He waited until they were gone before he sheathed his sword, focused on their fleeing forms and ignoring the man staring up at him from the ground between his feet.

Jaskier was trembling with nervous anticipation. The white-haired monster, and monster-hunter, towering over him fought off the competition. He could claim the primed omega for himself now.

The younger man had hoped to spend this breeding season being spoiled in a luxurious estate, in the hands of a sex-hungry alpha woman. But soon it wouldn't matter what fantasies he was holding out for.

Whether the witcher pinned him down with his own body and bit his neck, or gripped his hair and kissed him roughly, Jaskier would breathe in his scent and become his. Utterly claimed.

He was familiar with the ritual, and the surreal effect a partner's scent had on an omega. His limbs would become heavy and slow, leaving him utterly prone. Once he was scented, he was claimed, and he'd let whomever claimed him do as they pleased throughout the breeding season.

The larger man pulled Jaskier from his thoughts as he lifted him up to his feet. He let the other get his legs under himself, and then he turned and walked away.

Jaskier stood in place for a moment, next to the spreading pool of blood in the dirt, confused. He looked around, unsure what to do with himself, but when he saw the dead body again he knew he didn't want to stay where he was.

He hopped over a bush and followed the witcher, shouting, "Where are you going?"

"Camp." He answered.

"Why?" Jaskier demanded, as he pushed through another bush into a small clearing with a simple campsite arranged. "It's odd that this is your priority, just after you rescued me from that terrible gang of alphas. You didn't even tell me to come with you to your camp!"

The older man had circled around the charred remains of a camp fire to a dry log where he sat down. He looked back at Jaskier, and stated, "Yet, you followed me to my camp." He stared at the younger man, as if waiting for him to realise something obvious.

Jaskier looked away, searching for something to say. "I can't go back the way I came… I don't want to go anywhere else either, and risk running into another mess." The other nodded sagely. "This wasn't exactly how I planned to spend the breeding season, but I'm grateful for that sword of yours, and how you handle it. I imagine if anyone else comes along to cause trouble, you will send them on their way also."

The witcher nodded once. He was still watching Jaskier with a steady, unyielding gaze.

The bard cleared his throat, "What may I call you? Master Witcher is rather formal. And Witcher is too informal, bordering on insulting really." He put a hand on his breast and announced himself, "Around here, I am called Jaskier. Maybe you've heard of my work under the name Dandelion! You, however, can call me by my name. Julian. After you claim me, I imagine we will get to know each other rather intimately and-"

"I'm not going to claim you, Jaskier."

The bard stopped. Not just his words, his entire train of thought crashed to a halt. He blinked and gathered his thoughts again to ask. "Pardon me? Are you... unhappy with me?"

Jaskier had never been rejected by a potential partner during the breeding season. He didn't think it was even possible. At the moment he was too surprised to be insulted or self conscious.

"I had to kill a man tonight," The witcher growled, "And it's lucky that I didn't need to kill the others with him!"

"But they were chasing me." Jaskier protested, surprised to somehow discover himself at fault, "If they caught me they would have-"

"I know what they would have done! I know the madness an omega in prime causes. You should be far away, alone with whomever you wanted to breed you. But it seems you waited until you were fully saturated in your own pheromones to walk straight through a village!"

Jaskier pursed his lips as he was chastised. "That isn't quite how it happened. This evening did not go planned…" he couldn't help but be embarrassed. He was at his hormonal peak, and although the witcher could smell it on him, he would rather scold him than fuck him.

The witcher wasn't speaking to him. He made a witching sign with his hand and a gust of hot air swept over the ground, lighting the embers of the pit into a full fire again.

Jaskier knew he was not exactly invited to be here. He was friendly and extroverted but not socially ignorant. He looked past the fire the witcher was so focused on, and spoke over the crackling wood, "I'm sorry."

Gold eyes, illuminated by fire, darted up to his face again.

Jaskier continued humbly, "I never killed a man for any reason, and I would be quite unhappy if I were suddenly thrust in a position to do so. It's a foul way to ruin an evening."

The witcher was staring at him now as if he didn't know how to respond. His expression implied that no one had ever apologised to him for any reason, and the small display of courtesy left him speechless. He replied a low, wordless grunt of acknowledgement.

Jaskier approached the fire and tested the dryness of the grass before sitting down beside it. "You truly don't plan to claim me, or breed me?"

"No." The other grunted.

"Then you ought to call me Jaskier." The young man suggested, introducing himself again with preference for a less intimate name. He let the silence hang for a while, and the fire crackled between them.

"Geralt." He finally replied.

"Ah, Geralt. It is fine with me that you aren't interested in breeding me, by the way. I find that if I'm going to spend a week pinned down by an invigorated alpha, well, I have my preferences on who is doing it."

Geralt glanced at Jaskier again with a very expressive look, but said nothing. It was similar to the look he gave when Jaskier followed him to the campsite, as if the older man was waiting for his companion to realise something obvious.

Jaskier pretended he didn't notice the look, rather than admit he was oblivious to his meaning. He continued to speak, "I suppose I don't know very much about witchers, but I didn't think you were celibate."

"We aren't." Geralt corrected. "Witchers are sterile. We have the same urges, and season, as anyone else."

Jaskier raised his brows, trying to show only an appropriate amount of surprise, "Oh? Are witchers better at controlling those instincts which come with the season?"

Geralt stared at him again. That same look. Waiting for Jaskier to understand.

"I've never known an alpha that could simply ignore-"

"Jaskier," Geralt interrupted, "I'm an omega."


	2. Betas are B-List Nobodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Traditional ABO-verse:
> 
> Beta secondary sexes are often overlooked because of their (comparatively) mild pheromones and reactions. The Beta's unique scent often acts as an aphrodisiac to alphas and omegas, but does not put alphas into rut or make omegas submit for them. Likewise, although Betas may greatly desire to have sex during the mating season the scent of their partners does not make them lose self-control.
> 
> Betas can choose to have mellow, gentle mating seasons with members of any class, Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Or, they can become involved with an Alpha/Omega pairing to take advantage of the hormonal highs experienced by the other classes.

Geralt kept his word and did not claim Jaskier, or breed him. He left the young man alone to the point that Jaskier had to chase after the witcher; something the young omega was very unused to, especially during mating season.

Jaskier would go so far as to to believe that he was even unwelcome, if it weren't for little details; such as when Geralt shared his food and supplies, when he rode his horse slowly enough for Jaskier to follow, or when quietly, almost imperceptibly, hummed along to the music the bard played on the lute.

Jaskier filled most of their days with the soft melody of his lute, it was easy to fill the space between them with music. One such day they stepped onto a dirt path winding through the trees and brush and Jaskier's music abruptly stopped.

Geralt looked back at Jaskier- attentive and aware. The path was too narrow for a cart, or for much traffic at all, but that didn't mean they would be the only ones traveling this way.

"Is this safe?" Jaskier asked as he looked left and right. He couldn't see anyone on the path, but the way the path disappeared and reappeared between trees and uneven ground meant a person could be coming around the corner in either direction and he wouldn't know until they were close. Too close.

"Hmm…" Geralt considered it and answered, "You'll be safe enough… stay near me if you're concerned."

Jaskier frowned. Words didn't do as much to put him at ease as displays of strength. Nothing was quite as comforting, in a deep and primal way, as an alpha who was strong and fierce enough to ensure their omega was protected even in their most vulnerable periods of the season.

The witcher didn't need to prove he was strong or fierce. He resonated with those qualities in every detail of his image, despite not being an alpha at all.

Geralt knelt down and Jaskier peered over his shoulder to see what he was inspecting. "Heavy impressions, dragging claws. A bear, probably filling himself up before hibernation. Doubt there's a contract for that. Let's keep going."

The bard hurried behind him and Geralt stopped to grab the younger man's arm and roughly moved him forward on the path. It was over as soon as it began, but Jaskier wished it lasted a moment longer.

Geralt looked the part of an alpha, and at times the behaviours came so naturally to him; manhandling the omega and putting him where he wanted.

Jaskier hesitated to start walking again and instead offered, "You can put me where you want me… I'll stay. It you want." Geralt stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Where do you want me?" Jaskier finally offered.

"Don't stumble along next to Roach. You're going to get kicked." He pushed the other along and they continued walking.

Jaskier watched the twisting path ahead of then with unease, "Why are we here?"

"I have better luck finding work on the back roads."

"Geralt, what if we encounter an alpha?" Jaskier asked. He knew that the witcher wouldn't let anyone force themselves on them, but he also knew he wouldn't want to hurt anyone enslaved by their hormones.

Geralt breathed deeply and Jaskier realized he was breathing in his scent. It was more intimate than it had any right to be. He looked back to look at the witcher's face, how he opened his mouth slightly to catch some of the scent on his tongue and taste Jaskier in the air. It was remiscent of any alpha to take in his scent and be drunk on it. But Geralt's face stayed sharp and aware.

"The mating season is over now. Your scent is gone." Geralt stated.

Jaskier was stunned for a moment, fumbling as he tried to count the days in his head. "It is over, isn't it… it's hard to believe. This is the first season of my adult-life that I spent alone… well, not alone. But unpaired." Geralt hummed and Jaskier kept going, "Usually I realize it's the end of the season when I'm able to make it out of the bedroom and have a moment's rest! It's strange to be walking along in the forest right now, not fucked within an inch of my life!"

Geralt smirked. He could imagine it easily and knew it wasn't far-fetched. Jaskier very easily could have ended the season well fucked.

Jaskier noticed the expression but dared not ask and hear some uncouth joke about almost being fucked to death by a gang of alphas. Instead he pointed out, "This is the first season I ever spent with an omega. And a first for you also!"

"This is the first season I've ever spent with anyone." Geralt reminded. "How did you end up alone? Before spending the season with an omega."

"I was with an alpha…" Jaskier looked closely at Geralt to be sure the witcher wasn't judging him for being caught out on the streets during mating season. He only seemed curious. "… but I left. She was hosting quite the harem, not that I mind, but there was a beta among us and that… I can't tolerate that."

"Hm…" The witcher didn't need to know more. Jaskier answered the question clearly enough. As a master of the linguistic arts, however, he wasn't finished until he'd painted a complete image with his words.

"Oh, Geralt you should have seen it. She was a dame, very rich blood, sophisticated, lovely beyond all compare. She had a fantastic estate and the sweetest smelling gardens. Silk sheets on her beds, fur rugs, sophisticated wine... But then I saw a beta climbing into bed with an omega she had claimed." His tone soured at the end.

"I thought betas were not a bad choice for bed partners."

"Completely untrue! Betas are the worst. Absolute worst!" Jaskier declared, bristling immediately.

"They're not as rough as alphas. None of the biting or bruising I've heard about." Geralt offered.

"It hardly matters! They're undeniably the worst!" The bard said with greater conviction. Geralt didn't argue, simply humming as he conceded.

After a moment of loud silence, with many thoughts swirling through Jaskier's head, he questioned, "Are you basing this on some conjecture? Have you ever been with a beta?"

"Sure. Alphas, betas, omegas" he shrugged, "But not during the breeding season."

"No?" He was shocked. The bard had plenty of sex outside of the breeding season, romancer that he was. He was a man with needs, after all, and would not wait patiently all year for a little more than a week of mating. But the idea of ONLY having sex outside of the mating season, when the unique quality of the secondary sexes emerged, seemed horribly stifling, "Why on earth not?!"

Geralt shrugged, "Brothels are too expensive during the breeding season. Too expensive for my work."

"Ah…" Jaskier answered as he considered that. Boarding with a sex worker for almost two weeks would be incredibly expensive. There were undoubtedly people who indulged themselves, but not viscounts or witchers, "Brothels aside…"

Geralt shook his head. Although Jaskier asked, he already knew. Most people paired off before the mating season was in full swing, and it wasn't likely a woman of any station would lock herself away with a witcher to wait for their hormones to take over.

Jaskier was becoming uncomfortable. He wanted to believe that he would lock himself away with a witcher, this witcher specifically, for the season. But it was too backwards to even imagine. The omega never pulled a partner into a room to enjoy for himself.

Geralt sensed the discomfort and spoke first. "To be honest, I don't like the idea of being drunk on anyone's scent and losing control of my body. I really don't like the idea of being ravaged, by man or woman, as if under attack by a wild animal." Jaskier snorted quietly, but couldn't disagree with the description of alphas. "If I had it my way…"

Jaskier became tense, ready for the other to suggest partnering with a beta again.

"I would be an alpha." Geralt stated gently.

Jaskier was speechless. He could imagine it easily. He thought about it countless times, but now he was imagining it again with the knowledge that Geralt could think of himself in that way. The witcher had the look of an alpha, especially a male alpha.

Male alphas liked to collect as many omegas as they could manage, but so many primed omegas gathered in one area inevitably brought the attention of other alphas. 

The overpowering scent of multiple primed omegas gathered together during mating season made alphas brash, aggressive, and violent towards one another. They fought viciously to either seize partners or defend them.

Geralt was covered in scars, as if he had fought off an entire army to keep a harem of omegas to himself. He could picture the omega growling, snarling, pupils blown wide under the heady effects of an omega. Jaskier wanted to be that omega, his omega.

Jaskier wanted to offer himself to Geralt again. It wasn't like the last time he offered himself, when he was certain he was about to be claimed and forced to mate. At that time, he was scared and talking through predictable fate to calm his nerves and prepare himself.

Only a handful of days had passed since then, but when Jaskier considered offering himself to Geralt now it was because he truly wanted him.

Jaskier could hardly believe it himself. Geralt was much larger than him, in every way, and stronger also. He was rugged, a bit dirty, and much to Jaskier's horror, he ate his meat raw after hunting.

But Geralt was also surprisingly gentle in a way alphas often weren't, in a way Jaskier was surprised he liked. He was as calm and consistent as the musician's metronome in his office. And he was kind: after Jaskier arrived, Geralt shared the provisions he bought from town and hunted game to supplement his own appetite.

Lastly, Geralt was powerful. It didn't mean much by the way of sexual chemistry, but if their introduction was any indication, the witcher wouldn't tolerate uninvited partners having their way with him.

Jaskier bit his lip rather than offer himself again. Geralt rejected him once already when he made him aware they were both omegas. He couldn't handle the shame of being rejected again, especially not now, when he wanted him.

The silence lingered too long and the troubadour could not stand listening to his own thoughts for another moment. He plucked at the strings of his lute. 

"Geralt, if you find yourself working near Oxenfurt next year…" Jaskier stopped walking and Geralt put a hand on the back of his neck, holding him firmly and moving him forward beside him. "If you want me for next mating season, just for the company of course," he quickly added, flustered, "I'll come with you."

Jaskier looked at Geralt and found him already staring back; his expressive yellow eyes were hopeful, wanting him to understand something obvious, so that he would not be forced to say it. Jaskier looked away, nervous and intimidated and unable to sus out what he needed to understand.

"I'm spending the next mating season in the wild again. Further in the wild to be sure no one will lose their life stumbling across my camp… And you would be alone, with me." Geralt stated solemnly, as if Jaskier could never want that. But the warning echoed in his ears like a primal alpha, vowing to keep him in the wild forest where he could have him to himself.

"Yes, well… if you want me..." Jaskier began to repeat himself hopefully.

The witcher sighed. "If I'm near Oxenfurt, I'll find you and take you with me." Geralt finally agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those to understand Geralt's "look" before he explained himself to Jaskier last time might figure it out before Jaskier this time also.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made an omegaverse fic. I never expected I would! But, I really wanted to explore a world where ABO sex defines a person's social sexual role (aggressive/passive) and not their position (top/bottom) or their reproduction (impregnate/impregnated).
> 
> I have no beta readers (yet) and I appreciate suggestions to improve. 
> 
> Cheers


End file.
